powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Werebeast Physiology
The ability to use the traits of a transcendent therianthropic being. The most powerful variation of Werebeast Physiology and a therianthropic variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Absolute Therianthropism *Divine Therianthrope Physiology *Ultimate Werebeast *God of Werebeasts Physiology Capabilities The user with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Therianthrope: a powerful therianthropic being who has literally ascended to true godhood either through powerful magical feats or by divine intervention. In folklore and mythology, werebeasts are mythological creatures that transform from man-to-beast under the light of a full moon or under their own power. They are often ravenous, feral beasts that can't distinguish between friend or foe. And in others, they are intelligent beings, forming tribes and societies. Their main weaknesses are silver, wolfsbane, etc. However, a transcendent Therianthrope is no longer affected by these weaknesses. They have transcended beyond all other members of their species. Transcendent Therianthrope are often the progenitors of Therianthropes, and are revered as such. They are often several magnitudes above other werewolves in terms of physical stats, possessing godlike stamina, speed, strength, etc. Also, they might even be truly immortal. Applications *Animal Kingdom Embodiment **Animal Manipulation ***Animal Creation ***Animal Imitation ***Animal Telepathy **Animal Magic ***Animal Emerging ***Animal Empathy ***Animal Morphing **Primal Imprint ***Atavism **Beast Transformation *Conversion *Prime Being **Entity Lordship (Over all werebeasts) **Genetic Memory (connecting to all living, deceased and potential therians) ***Ancestral Evocation (from past werebeasts) ***Descendent Evocation (to future werebeasts) **Mystic Derivation (Over all therians) ***Magic Immunity (To the magic of therians) **Omega Physiology ***Almighty Ascension ****Attribute Manipulation ***Flawless Indestructibility/Supernatural Survivability **Power Immunity (To the powers of therians) **Unknown Inducement **Singularity *Transcendent Physiology **Absolute Condition ***Absolute Immortality ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Strength ***Omni-Senses **Omnifarious Associations *Rougarou Physiology *Skinwalker Physiology *Vaewolf Physiology *Wolfwere Physiology *Werebeast Physiology *Werewolf Physiology Limitations *While the user is nearly all-powerful, they may not choose to use their abilities to their full extent for certain reasons because of moral codes that they set for themselves. This is similar to how those who are omnipotent may not choose to interfere with the affairs of lesser beings unless absolutely necessary or because of personal rules. *While the user has virtually no weaknesses, they may still feel discomfort when exposed to the weaknesses of lycanthropes *Beings of higher power (and potential) may still defeat the user in combat. *If werebeasts and vampires are natural enemies, then maybe a Transcendent Vampire can defeat the users. Known Users *Xion the Unborn (Bloody Roar) *Lythari (Forgotten Realms) *Iceron (Gold Digger) *Lugh Beowulf (Type-Moon) *Fenrir (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Lugh.png|Lugh Beowulf (Type-Moon) in his human form. 1878168-ice.jpg|Iceron (Gold Digger) is the creator of all the were-races, as well as the ultimate werebeast, possessing powers beyond all other werebeasts. gothwrain.jpg|Iceron (Gold Digger) in his werebeast form. XionAnimalBRX.jpg|Xion (Bloody Roar) is a godlike werebeast thanks to the power of the Tabula of a Thousand Beasts. Fenrir H.png|Fenrir (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Combinations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Mystic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Rare power